Trouble with Trolls
by fallen-one1993
Summary: Fili and Kili are sent to go find shelter for the company as punishment for the troll incident and...well find themselves in more trouble.
1. Trolls

-right so this came from a dream I had that made me wake up feeling upset, but it was so vivid I can still remember every detail. So here it is. i'm going to make a call and say this is set after the pony insident and thorin is still alittle peeved with them so he sent them searching for a place to rest; however, the babies being the babies, soon find themselves in a lot more trouble._

It was beginning to get dark, the sun was painting the sky magnificent shades of purple and orange, contrasting with the still azure lingering just above the horizon and the deep greens of the trees filling in the space below it. Arda was perfect at this exact moment; or so Fili thought, because he wouldn't want to be any where else then here, with his little brother. He was watching Kili stalk the shadows beneath the giant firs and oaks and pines in the forest, much like a wolf or perhaps a large bird of prey and it was entertaining. He smiled to himself as they pressed on, their boots making little to no noise on the packed earth despite it being littered with broken branches, twigs, leafs and other such things.

They were to be looking for shelter for the company. Punishment Thorin had called it and if he meant to kill them by boredom alone Fili thought it was indeed a perfect way to do it. He was still a little upset that they were in fact being punished; so they hadn't been watching the ponies all that well; they'd been distracted and yes they had sent Bilbo in after them because they were afraid to tell Thorin but they did go to him after they sent Bilbo in. so really they had corrected their mistake...and then Kili had bolted after Mertyl because she had bolted only to be pulled into a fiercely rushing river and Fili had dived in after him because this was his baby brother and really what else could he have done? Both of them had nearly died, Kili had passed out and for a few minutes or so and Fili had panicked thinking he had died and then Thorin had started yelling once Kili had come too.

It was uncalled for but they knew Thorin was worried. Deep deep down on some foreign piece of there uncles heart he cared. Maybe not at the moment though.

"do you 'spose we'll find anything before nightfall?"Kili asked, turning empathetic brown eyes to meet intelligent blue ones. His fly away black hair getting caught in the light breeze. Fili smiled softly,the braids in his mustache raising with his lips and he wrapped an arm over his brothers shoulders.

"well, I don't reckon we'll be getting a very warm welcome if we return empty handed."

Fili stated and he sighed internally because it was getting dark fast and soon they'd have no light by which to navigate, he noted that Kili was getting annoyed with their lack of progress, even if they were in his much beloved woods, and by the fact that all they had heard for the past few days was Thorin's yelling.

"Kee, we will find something okay? Lets keep going until we run out of light, then we can stop.' he offered up a smirk as he pulled Kili in his wake, releasing his shoulders as they trudged into the dense woods,the trees more packed and leaving narrower trails to follow.

Kili had to smirk, he loved how his big brother was always so optimistic even when they had near no chances of finishing something. He tugged on a braid behind Fili's ear gently, gold,and a stark contrast to his own but that was just another thing to enjoy.

They had continued on for about another hour, joking quietly and just enjoying the cool night air. Until they came to a small path leading into a circular flattened clearing which in turn led to the mouth of a cave.

They met each others eyes in disbelief and smiled evenly before both began to chuckle in relief. Kili beamed out right before throwing himself into Fili's arms and hugged him tight and Fili laughed gently hugging him back, because he knew Kili was relieved that they could now quail their uncles anger at least a little bit. He knew Kili disliked it, his brother only ever wanted Thorin's approval, both of them did and if they could make him a little happy they would.

"okay ya big oaf, let go." Fili laughed and pushed his brother off playfully. Kili gave a toothy grin and looked back at the cave.

It wasn't a huge cave, probably used to belong to a bear or maybe at one time was used as a way station by the men of old but still, it could suit its purpose if empty.

"should we check it out then?" Kili asked as he made his way to the entrance, Fili following close behind and on alert now that they might be in danger.

The interior of the cave was dark and smelt of wet stone, earthy and faintly of dirt. The persistent dripping sound letting them know there was a channel of water close by, giving off moisture and the multitude of bones littering the floor and scent of decay the tell tell signs of a troll.

Now, cave trolls are dumb. Not like mountain trolls like they had run into in the Forrest. Mountain trolls were capable of talking and learning. Cave trolls are capable of brutality and destruction so when Fili heard and angry roar to his right he pushed Kili back and drew his twin swords in a flurry of cold steal and flowing braids.

He heard the distinct sound of Kili readying his bow and setting an arrow loosing it with a snap and watching it hit its target in the shoulder. This only angered the troll more. It charged forward clumsily on trunk like legs. Its body leathery looking with warts and webbed feet. In proportion its head was small for its body, its head much like a rock, in that it was not the place to hit whilst attacking. Its fingers and nails as one and more like shovels to forage. It gave a bellowing roar and lifted up a wooden club that was more or less a tree trunk roughly made to look like a weapon. Fili bolted out of range as did Kili as a split second later the club met the ground with a crashing sound that reverberated through out the small space. Kili loosed a few more arrows all embedding themselves in the trolls hide but it didn't so much as flinch as they did charged back in while the troll regained himself; he moved swiftly and gracefully as he landed blow after blow on the trolls legs, didging in and out of heavy handed swings and swipes. Kili had joined him once he ran out of arrows, swiftly laying in jabs and swings of his own. They worked well as a team, fili quick andd percise, kili more agile and tactile in his movments. They had deffinetly slowed the beast down but he had gotten more ruthless and angry as he weakened. Fili was wearing out and kili was too. It was getting harder to predict the trolls movements, harder to figure out where he was going to hit.

The troll was hunched over in a charging position and fili was readying himself to move when all of a sudden fili was knocked over as the beast ran heavy footed ly forward. Fili landed on his back in a daze the trolls bellow of rage bouncing in his skull along with an all to familiar yell.

The world slowed down around him.

He sat up quickly; looking around in a daze as he spoted the stood tall and proud, a fist raised and in it was the familiar form of kili. The younger dwarf held tightly in that malformed fist; struggling futilly and whimpering in an agonized pain.

Fili ran forward. Swords at the ready to kill; the dark sceanary passed to slowly for him, even as he knew he approached he seemed not to move as he witnessed his baby brother being squuezed to death by this malevolent giant before him. He turned side ways in a deadly fashion rotating once in a deadly way weilding his doule axes as he stabed in to the beasts stomach with all his strength. The growl of pain leaving the beast was nothing to his ears; nothing like the sight before him at the least.

He watched in sheer terror as the troll, blindly threw his unconcious brother like a rag doll. Kilis body arked gracefully in the air in slow motion the silence shattered once he hit the cave wall to filis left with a sickening crunch. He didnt move.

Fili felt his heart stop, felt his lungs collapse and his world fall away into a blind panic and rage that boiled in his veins like lava. His vision blurred into red and nothing existed except him and the prey that was the troll. He didnt bother to dodge attcks fully, if the club grazed him he recovered swiftly and attacked ruthlessly and with more rage then he knew he had.

All that fazed his mind was the thought of spilling this things blood and kili. Kili had to be okay. Kill kill kill kill kill. His baby brother was just knocked out, he was fine. Kill kill kill kill kill kill. Kili was to stubborn to die. Right? Kill kill kill kill kill. He slid under neath the troll, rolling behind him and jumping up to stab wildly at the beasts knees causing the creature to stumble. It swung its arm, knocking fili onto his back, winding him and tacking its chance to grab him and hold him upside down.

Fili dropped his swords and roared angrily at the creature it was swingling back its other arm, ready to bash his heaad in; however, fili swiftly pulled the knife from his jacket, stabbed it into the trolls hand and dropped to the ground, retreaving his swords he took his chance at the perfect opening. He swung himself onto the trols back, landing ungracfully on the creatues shoulders and clumsily drawing both swords in to its exposed throats to sever its windpipe. He jumped off of the trolls back and watched as it finally fell to its death in the middle of the cave floor, blood spilling from its jugular and painting the dark stone black.

He didnt care. He had one priority.

Fili ran blindly to his brother fear tightining in his chest. Kili had awoken at some point during his battle with the troll and was sitting against the wall curled in on himself, arms around his knees and chin on his knees like a child who was scared. Fili collapsed next to him, cupping his cheeks to make their eyes meet and kilis widend in fear, brown eyes wide and innocent and tearing up.

"FILI!" he cried and scuttled into filis lap clinging in pain and in a moment of weakness, in uncertainty and just to have a body warm and near. He cried into filis shoulder, face burrowing in to the fur lining and fili immediately responded, wraping him in closer and protectivly holding him.

"im here kee. Its over." he whispered because he didnt trust himself to talk louder; kili had just realized he wasnt invincable. He had just nearly been killed and had nearly lost fili. And like wise for fili. Kili nuzzled in closer and fili did the same, placing a kiss to the crown of kilis head . They stayed like that for some time, fili alowing kili to calm down and kili just relishing filis closeness. It had begun to rain outside and fili sighed lightly as the sound was both comforting and harrowing at the same time and he woundered if the others would find them before their tracks were washed away.

But realization wasnt a fair others wouldnt find them. They had to find the others.

Fili sighed, he had checked kili over as well as he could, seeing as the younger dwarf was reluctant to let fili look him over. He now sported several cracked , if not broken ribs, several deep cuts and dislocated shoulder. Not to mention a very bad concussion, and maybe a broken ankle. And thats all fili could fins himself.

He wasn't much better. He knew he was bruised, and beaten but he haad to focus on getting kili to saftey.

He got up and pulled kili up , wrapping an arm around him as gently as he could, trying to soothe out his brothers half broken sobs as his body began to be tormented by movement. But this was unavoidable, they needed to get back to the others. Oin needed to look kili over and piece him back together and thorin needed to be their uncle now...

He could only hope the others found them, or they found the others before anything else did.

_right so...what do you think? good? bad? suggestions? tell me whats up and i'll fix things or continue on how I am. umm favorite or follow and hey i'll love you lots..or don't. I'm going to continue writing anyway._


	2. Wolves

~ Chapter Two, hope you enjoy!~ thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter two- Wolves

Rain, rain and mud. It was predominate outside, as he struggled to keep his footing in the clearing, weighed down by Kilis weight as well as the water immediately drenching them to the bone. He held tight to his brother, slowly trying to get them into the trees, trying to avoid falling or dropping the younger dwarf and hoping quietly to himself that at any moment Thorin would come running to them from the woods.

Not that he was holding out hope, just a fools dream.

Fili wasn't one for wishing, he didn't put much stock in it, children did it, maybe Dwarrowdames that were hopelessly in love with a lad; but not warriors. Warriors had to be real, had to know on instinct that things didn't always go the way you wanted and now he needed to stay grounded in the present because his brother was hardly able to walk. So he shook himself out of his thought and gazed steadily at his brother, Kili was shaking, a glazed look in his eyes that would only be pain and maybe, Fili thought, maybe also the effects of the concussion. The protective older brother in him was bubbling to the surface and he wanted nothing more then to just set Kili down and run back to the camp and get Oin and Thorin and Gandalf so they could fix this but he also knew he couldn't leave his brother alone, Kili was in no state for that, he couldn't defend himself like this, no matter how stubborn the brunette was.

So Fili had them marching on words, stumbling in the dark, hardly being able to see two feet in front of them and Kili letting small whimpers out each time he was nearly dropped, he trusted Fili, with his whole heart but he was afraid he was going to far at the moment, Fili was also hurt, also upset and at risk of being very reckless but Kili stayed quiet, even though the rain was pounding down on them in buckets and the trees were obscuring potential threats and he wasn't being helpful at all but his body had shut down and he was trying to move his feet but Fili seemed to notice he was dragging. Not that the blond cared much, he was running on adrenaline and was taking notice of little besides his brother and getting back to the company.

Never noticing the lurking shadows behind them.

Thorin was growing restless. His nephews should have been back at some point but he had seen hide nor tail of the trouble makers since he'd sent them off around late noon. The sky had been light then, the moons increasing height in the sky was making him worried, though not panicked, he was well aware that the lads could watch out for themselves and each other but worried him was that if one got hurt the other would be useless.

Fili was very bad about throwing caution to the wind when Kili was hurt and Kili was no better. They were an excellent fighting pair, excellent brothers but they left much to be desired when it came to being safe.

So as the hours marched on and his sisters sons did not return he decided he needed to look for them. He looked around the camp and sighed, why was it always his lads?

"Dwalin!" he said and the weapons master looked at him evenly. The mountainous dwarf was intimidating but had a soft spot for his kings family. " I'm going to look for the lads, I want you and Nori come along."Nori, both Thorin and Dwalin hardly trusted him as far as he could be thrown; which would be because he was a notorious thief and was sly as a fox; but he was an excellent tracker and Thorin required him at the moment.

So the king waited as his hunting group pulled themselves together and began to head out. The rain had gotten worse as they began their long hike, none of them talking as they searched for a hardly existent trail or sounds that would point out the boys, wolves howled not to far away, the sound forcing the older dwarves to stand tall and at the ready, Thorin's blue eyes narrowing and he ran.

He ran to the cold, blood curdling sound because he knew that it would take him to his nephews. He ran because he knew on a cellular level they would indeed be in danger and he ran because he knew their would be many wolves present.

Dwalin could only run after Thorin, his heavy boots splattering mud and water everywhere, coating him and making it harder to keep his footing but he did even as Nori grabbed him so he didn't fall, the usually graceful, agile dwarf practically useless on the terrain as the skirted over leaves and rock and mud and soon the howling permeated the air around them like some dark music that had Dwalin wishing that it wasn't present. Even if he did see himself respecting the beasts tactics.

Encircle, corner, kill.

Dwalin just hoped they weren't too late.

It had been Kili who first noticed that they were being followed and he made it known by pulling on Fili's braids. He was alert as ever just not so coherent when he spoke and Fili was more then a little wary over it. But he waited as he watched his brother, as he slowly made the sign for 'followed' and that's when the howls began.

Normally Fili didn't mind the creatures, they were intelligent, worked as teams to bring down prey larger then them, but right now was a bad time, a bad time he could not escape. He was cornered, he knew it, Kili, as gone as he was, knew it. So he carefully deposited his brother at the base of a tree, handing him twin knives just in case, and he slowly drew out his swords. The howls grew in volume, a strategy used to flush out potential prey. But he wasn't running, he'd done this before with a much larger wolf...the wolf whose fur now adorned his, Thorin's and Kilis jackets. The wolf who had strayed to close to his family and had learned that Fili's family was not to be messed with.

Slowly the creatures entered the glen, hackles raised, teeth flashing, eyes like fire in the darkness, snarling and snapping and hungry.

There were seven, he was out numbered and he had a slim chance of surviving this, he knew they attacked together, strategizing and learning as they did so...top predators and here he was, already injured.

He spotted the pack leader, a handsome grey wolf with yellow eyes and a fierce aura. If he could kill that one the rest would leave.

Not that he got a choice. As soon as that wolf entered the glen the others went about attacking.

Everything happened to fast, he was tackled by a weight to much for him to throw back, landed hard and lost a sword to the fall, the other was brought up to block fierce jaws and then embedded into a broad auburn furred chest. The wolf yelped and slid off to fall to the ground, boneless.

Another replaced It as he got up, and soon he was fending off three, one would lunge and he would lunge back then the other and it was a deadly dance, a lion trapped by poachers and all the while Kili was shouting for him to look out or be careful.

But it didn't matter because one had broken threw the defense and had latched on to his arm, dragging him down..

then it was dead, just as Fili could feel his bone straining in the beasts mouth, the pressure let go and a heavy body fell on him. He could hear voices, he could hear swords and he could hear Kili calling a familiar name.

"Thorin!"

And all Fili could think then was that they were going to be okay. that Kili was going to be okay, that he could relax now.


	3. Family

~okay so I'm calling this the last chapter...I know; short story but hey..it was just a dream based thing...so thanks everyone for sitting this one out and I promise more stories if you'd like. cheers!~

"THORIN!" Kili yelled seeing the familiar form of his uncle, the older dwarf was already drawing the elven blade and running into the glen and through the haze in his mind Kili understood they were safe even from the wolves that had them circled, the wolves that were playing cat and mouse with his big brother and he was terrified something might happen before they could get to him. Dwalin had barreled in fast, dispatching a wolf with ease, and Nori who was surprisingly agile was not the least bit fazed. he struggled with coherent thought as the mist of the fight swirled around him making him dizzy and he fought to keep awake.

why was he here?

The first things Thorin witnessed upon entering the glen was the sound Kili calling him across the glen and a wolf latched onto his eldest nephews arm and he reacted on his first instinct, which was to get to them as fast as possible, his movements were animalistic and vicious, killing the first thing in front of him, a large wolf, black in color and a mere shadow but it fell fast. He watched as the red beast and Fili fell to the ground, the golden dwarf trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the jaws that were not willing release their death hold. He charged forward, ruthlessly burying the length of orcrist into the creatures lungs, it fell limply across Fili's chest but he didn't seem to notice all that much. Dwalin was having little issue dispatching the wolves as Thorin had noted as the larger dwarf easily took down two in a few moments time. "Nori!" Thorin called watching the flighty dwarf had been on the side lines the entire time "help me!" he said and Nori ran over to help Thorin remove the carcass off his nephew. Soon the three wolves left took off, realizing they could do little to deter the dwarves in their slaughter. The rain was still being unhelpful and making things all the more difficult but soon the beast was off of Fili and laying beside him as Thorin looked him over, placing a hand to his cheek as he felt for fever but found none. it was dark to the point where the other dwarves were straining to see anything and had them wishing for torches but they would be of little help in this deluge.

Fili's blue eyes met his and Thorin could only smile. "thank Mahal your safe." he said and let himself run over the gold hair. He helped Fili sit up, looking over the bite wound that was indeed bleeding furiously and would need stitching but that would have to wait , and then he pulled Fili up, hearing Kilis call for him, he helped Fili over to his brother taking in the way he was limping and sighed.

Dwalin and Nori had followed, giving the little family some space but would be there if needed. Kili was in a bad state.

Thorin was immediately looking him over and swearing quietly. He could see blood, could feel broken bones, could see in the pallid face that the young dwarf was in pain and more then likely concussed badly. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Kilis and the younger dwarf attached tightly. He wouldn't let up for anything and Thorin was more then happy to give him a minute because he was regretting sending them out by themselves, they were still young and knew little of the world and all it had to offer in ways of pain.

"is it gone?" he whispered in a small voice, Thorin smoothed the wild brown hair and looked at Fili who frowned. "is the wolf gone?"

kili had no idea what he was saying, only that it was highly important he know the answer because there were wolves all over the ground which smealt of blood and it was making his stomach churn, so as he barried his face into his uncles shoulder he did it mainly for safty because nothing ever hurt thorin. he was scarier then most things...besides Dwalin...and maybe fili when he first woke up.

Thorin sighed again and realized Kili was talking about the dire wolf Fili had killed years back and smiled tightly. "yeah its gone. Your safe little raven.."

He let Kili go and motioned for Dwalin to pick him up, Dwalin moved carefully and Kili shot him a confused, slightly alarmed look .

"you'll be fine lad." Dwalin said as he easily lifted the younger dwarf and Kili let out a low growl as the pain tormented him again as he shifted in the mountainous dwarf moved him. He really just wanted to close his eyes as the pain moved through him like a river, if he could just do that it would go away but Fili had said no, Fili said if he did he wouldn't come back and he didn't want Fili to be alone any more then Kili would be alone...wait were was Fili?

He could see Nori with his strange star like hair and he could see Dwalin and Thorin...he craned his neck and hoping to catch a glimpse of gold in the shadows and immediately was alarmed that something had happened.

"fee?! FILI!?" he yelled in a broken way that had Dwalin wincing.

Fili perked dup and was looking at Dwalin who swiveled around to show that Kili was fine because he could sense Fili's death glare on him. he saw Kili looking around for him and frowned and just wished this night over with. he was tired, Kili was tired. the adrenaline had worn off and he felt dead to the world around him. the trees annoyed him. the rain was grating on him and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm here nadadith! All is well!" Fili said in a placating manner, realizing Kili was just worried. kili turned to face him and deflated, beaten by the throbbing in his head, the lack of coherent memories and the fact that he was sure he was delusional some where deep in his mind he was screaming deep with frustration at the matter but on the surface he wished to curl up next to his brother and uncle and a nice fire and sleep.

Thorin wrapped an arm around Fili's waist, essentially keeping the young dwarf steady as they walked slowly back to the camp. both boys were quiet as they walked, fili letting out hisses between breaths and kili maybe whimpering from time to time but nothing more then that.

" are you going to tell me what has happened Fili?" Thorin asked patiently; they had been walking for a few moments, all to done at the moment to be concerned with anything else. Fili had always needed a little prompting to start talking but once he did he wouldn't stop till he was done. He watched as his heir grit his teeth through a wave of pain from his arm. He was a strong lad, but sometimes Thorin worried he put up fronts to act more like himself.

" we found a cave." Fili said loud enough for the others to hear him "but we found it to be occupied. A cave troll. We fought it for what seemed like hours...it caught Kili and threw him against the cave wall hard enough to break bones...I eventually killed it..but not unmarked...I decided it best for us to try and get back to you but...well you saw how that worked out.."

Thorin sighed and thought deeply about the outcome of the nights events. He had sent his nephews out alone to look for a cave, knowing it could be dangerous, this was his fault, luckily Mahal seemed to be merciful tonight. He had them safe and alive ..for the most part.

"you did a good job Fili. You looked after Kili, you made good decisions...your both alive." he said softly, this was a conversation just for them.

"yea but Kili..."

"is alive because you acted quickly Fili." Thorin responded softly but firmly. He nodded when they got to the camp and felt Fili relax and heard him sigh audibly and Thorin realized just how strained they both were. Kili wasn't even putting up his usual stubborn front.

Nori bolted to Oin and the old healer was in motion in fact the entire camp became a huge bustling movement. Gloin was pulling out supplies for his brother, Dori and Ori became fussy about Nori who looked a mess, Balin came over to Thorin and Dwalin to offer up some comfort and Bilbo seemed eager to help out if possible by bringing over some warm water to bathe their cuts. Bomber was heating up some food for all of them and Bifur and Bofur sat by on guard duty. the wizard remained out of the picture. Fili and Kilis bed rolls were laid by the fire that was going strong and Kili was placed on the ground by a stoic Dwalin that was actually concerned as far as Thorin could tell. Thorin sat Fili down next to his brother and immediately they were conversing. Through their eyes like they always did when they didn't need words.

Thorin smiled softly, he couldn't believe he'd nearly lost them...again...on the same day.

Dis was going to kill him when she found out. Because she would some how find out.

"you two. Again!" the old healer said, obviously not surprised in the least. This caused many around the camp to chuckle and snort except the burglar and Gandalf. "what is it this time?" he asked, ear horn at the ready and listening as Thorin recounted the tale. Fili was watching as the old dwarf, that very much resembled a goat, checked over Kilis wounds, they'd removed his coat, tunic and under shirt, revealing black bruising on his chest, Oin and Thorin reset his shoulder, causing Kili to yell in agony and Fili held him still, calming him easily just like he had back when they were dwarflings in the blue mountains so many years ago. they waited as Oin prodded his ribs one at a time, taking in the damage.

"four broken. Three cracked. Lucky lad. His lungs are fine." he said as he bandaged Kilis chest and shook his head. He moved on to the ankle that was just sprained and then onto the head wound. kili tried to wiggle away as his head were prodded maybe alittle to hard for his liking at the moment but fili would n't let him and he didn't understand why. he met those bright blue eyes he loved so much and frowned, ignoring the tears that had started to leave his eyes because he wouldn't remember them when he woke up anyway.

"your okay kee." fili said as he held kili close. he knew his brother was in pain but this needed to be done. " I'm sure Oin will give you something to make the pain leave." that was more of a promise because Oin WAS going to give him something for it

Oin easily cleaned the head wound, revealing a nasty gash that luckily wasn't to big or deep but was going to be stitched up anyway. Luckily he got to keep his hair.

"he's concussed. We will need him to be awake tonight at the very least and observe him tomorrow." Oin said and looked at Thorin in particular, he was their guardian after all. Kili sat still through the stitches and allowed himself to be moved from Fili so he could get looked at. Thorin allowed him to lay in his lap, stroking his hair soothingly to keep him calm and near fili just incase his brother required comfort because thorin was aware that they were alittle co dependent on each other for reassurences.

Fili's ankle was wrapped, his chest wrapped, his arm was the worst.

Hot water was used to clean it by the hobbit who tried to be as gentle as possible but ripped cries out of the blond anyway and he felt horrible about it, he apologized profusely and fili tried to get him to understand it wasn't his fault as best he could but the burgaler wouldn't listen and ran away as soon as he was done. a nasty potion was poured into it, and it burned like fire, Oin said it was to kill infection And Fili growled deep in his throat as he tried to remain in control but he really just wanted to cry because it hurt A LOT.

Thorin massaged his neck through the entire thing, feeling bad for him and just being there for him as a pillar of strength.

"how bad Is it?" he asked as Oin looked over the wound.

"no lasting muscle damage, but I don't recommend him using any weapons with this arm any time soon." Oin said sternly because this lad and his brother never listened to him.

Fili rolled his eyes, he would in fact be using both his swords, that's why there were two. Thorin smiled and nodded a thanks and aloud Fili's arm to be bound and the old dwarf left as Kili was given a nasty tasting potion, if the way his face twisted was any indicator, to be drank for his pain and Fili sighed, ready to do visual tonight and keep Kili up but Thorin motioned for him to sleep.

"you need rest, I'll stay up with your brother." he said and Fili knew that this was no room for arguments but Kili was HIS responsibility not their uncles and why was every one so pressed to not see that?

He met Thorin's gaze and then looked Kili over, he looked more aware then he had all night and offered a small smile.

"its 'kay fee, you've done enough...I'll be 'kay." he said softly as he leaned against their uncle patting the older dwarfs knee to indicate he wouldn't be going anywhere and earning a smile chuckle from their uncle. Fili smiled a little, ready to just fall onto his bed roll...and he did, and Thorin laughed softly at how fast the blond fell asleep, the rest of the company wouldn't say it wasn't well deserved and if by chance Kili lost the match of keeping awake in the early dawn Thorin would be the first to admit he knew the brunette was fine, so he settled him close to his brother and stayed up the rest of the night, sending both Bifur and Bofur to sleep.

he decided he would be keeping a closer eye on the boys from now on, he didn't regret bringing them, they hadn't lost their enthusiasm over this adventure, hadn't stopped making the company a little more jubilant or happy. they were a bright light in all the turmoil they went through and the company needed that youthful energy from time to time. yea, they were a handful, to green, to hopeful and to rash at times but Thorin saw they were trying to be at least a little responsible. he watched them sleep, the easy breathing, the way Fili seemed alert even in sleep, something he'd learned when Kili had been but a small babe, the way Kili restlessly tossed and turned, unconsciously shifting closer to his brother, essentially looking for warmth and comfort from his demon his insecurities and troubles. they were a desperate pair, to loyal to willing to sacrifice themselves for each other, to young to really grasp how the end could lead to only one dyeing...he shook the thought away.

deep down he knew they would die together. the thought had him brooding and feeling sad. how had they formed such a fierce bond? why was that fair to them to have them pushing and pulling against fate to hold onto each other when the world wanted them separate. why was it fair to them if he should wish them to grow out of it before they both got hurt?

He stood quietly, in the mornings embrace, the coals of the fire casting a warm gold glow over his slumbering nephews, who by now were tangled together in a flurry of limbs and he smiled. Above him the sky was still kissed with stars the horizon purple and the moon descending into the trees below and he couldn't help but smile down at his boys in a loving manner.

He was glad they were okay.

He was proud that they held so strongly to each other.

Because they were more important then gold or a mountain. Or even a birth right.

They were his treasure.

And if by chance, as he easily shrugged out of his coat to cover them and quietly whispered an apology for the other day, a wizard and hobbit sitting on the other side of the fire smiled at the scene well they wouldn't say a thing after all family was what really mattered at the end of the day.

~FIN~


End file.
